


Packed up and ready to go

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M, Self Insert, also haha get the title because hes using a pac, i gotta be the one to write gay alec hardy fics ig cause yall wont put in the work, this is written by a trans man and both characters ive written about are written as trans men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: You make me shiver, I feel so tender.T4T sex with AlecThis self insert follows Alec Hardy across three different stages of his life, this is stage 3.Please don't comment telling me this character is straight and this is offensive or whatever, I'm a gay man and I don't care.





	Packed up and ready to go

The cold air blowing through the window made Alec’s skin prickle, and moved his leg downwards when he felt his husbands hand slide up his thigh.

“You don't need to go so slowly,” he said quietly, tiredness stretching itself across his voice like a lazy cat “we have all night to go again.”  
.  
“Mhm, do you want me to speed up?” the other man asked, his thumb sliding itself under the band of his lovers briefs for a second before snapping out.

He reveled in the gasp this elicited, Hardy was never prone to making much noise during sex or even foreplay, and each sound he did make was like a little treasure. He smiled to himself, placing a gentle kiss on the spot the fabric moving revealed, and this earned him a subtle little hitch. He loved to move slowly like this with Alec, spending minutes and hours slowly unraveling the man he loved. 

This was one of the few times Hardy allowed himself to be this free from his stress, this calm, and he wanted so badly to give him that calmness all the time. He peppered kisses along the mans hipbone, stopping when he felt the other man’s hand reach down and push him away gently.

He looked up to see what the matter was, and was met with Alec’s flushed face.

“Could you, uh, fuck me instead?” he forced the words out from an anxious throat. “With the- the thing?” he gestured vaguely to the strap-on Eric kept discreetly tucked in their shared underwear drawer.

Eric let a wide smile spread across his face, quickly sitting up from the bed to go and grab it. Hardy had never actually allowed himself to fuck anyone without a packer of his own, one so realistic he never left for a date without it. His time with Natalie had utilized it greatly, but his time with his new husband was the first time he had been intimate as an out trans man. He still felt the small, dull ache of nervousness stirring, even though he knew his partner was trans as well.

Pushing through his doubt, and watching as his more heavyset partner secured his harness against his groin. The cock his husband preferred to use was one he felt fit his body, short and fat in his hand as he lubed himself. Hardy let out a small pleasured gasp at the sight, and watched Eric smile as his ears caught the noise. He felt the nervousness melt away as his partner leaned over him, pressing a warm kiss to his mouth and idly rubbing his own cock to prepare him. Eric pushed aside the fabric of Hardy's briefs, inserting two fingers into his lover. His wedding ring rubbed against Alec's cock in a maddening way, and he let out a small moan into Eric's mouth at the sensation. He earned a smile against his mouth as a reward.  
"I know, that feels so good, doesn't it baby." Eric whispered, sweet words of encouragement before removing his fingers and pushing the fabric aside some more.  
He got a good grip on himself, his cock lay flush against the other mans. Hardy let out a tiny moan, and then a laugh.

“Not even going to pull them down? Aren’t you impatient…” he whispered, a smirk passing over his mouth before he leaned to kiss his husband. Eric pulled back, avoiding it, and used a free hand to cup his face.

“Don’t think you aren’t worth the effort sweetheart, but I'm just not goin’ to wait for that” he punctuated his last word with a small adjustment and then his first thrust.

Alec clutched his hands over the other mans back, his fingers lacing together as he buried his head in his husband’s shoulder. He let out a moan, muffled by the fabric of Eric's t-shirt and feeling the tears well in his eyes at the slow, tender thrust of the other mans cock. His whole body warmed, pleasure slowly coiling in his stomach, and more so as he felt Eric press gentle kisses into the crook of his neck. His stubble left a gentle burn, and it itched wonderfully against the delicate skin under Hardy's ear. He reveled in this tenderness, feeling it overwhelmingly in the way that Eric could fuck him and kiss him and in the soft voice he used to speak to him.

He felt overwhelmed with the love inside him, happiness practically spilling out in every word. He felt happier than he ever thought he could be, affection in every pore in every moment he spent with his man. He smiled from the absolute bliss, running a hand raggedly through the soft, short brown hairs on the back of Eric's neck. Eric kissed his cheek, resting a hand against the wall behind the two of them and his other hand clutching Alec's hip, pulling him deeper onto his cock. He wanted this feeling of closeness around him forever; wanted to rub and fuck and warm himself with his husbands skin until he just couldn't take it anymore. He groaned as he felt Alec's calves tighten against his own hips, his thrusts gradually getting shorter and tighter as he began to feel Hardy's breath quicken and his body tense. Hardy's cheeks went red, fiery heat rushing through him, his whole lower body slick with sweat.

Hardy lets out a slew of curses, his voice muffled and cracking slightly from the fullness. He cried out as he came, his whole body receiving the other man in one perfect syncing movement. Heat and pressure overwhelmed him, and as he felt Eric's mouth press to his own he closed his eyes tight and let the feelings wash over him in every overwhelming wave.

For one of the few times in the months that had passed, Alec felt truly safe, and truly happy.  
"Thank you darlin'" He mumbled into his husbands shoulder, fingers shaking and desperately clutching at the fabric underneath them.  
His whole body felt flushed and sensitive, his nerves on fire. He reached out for the man holding him, warm steady weight pulling out of him and cradling him in his arms.

"I know, you're welcome baby." Eric smiled, slowly leaning back and pulling the other man on top of his chest. "You're so welcome."


End file.
